Angel vs Demon
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae's series from Angel vs Demon] Part 3 Update! Dan kali ini Ahra yang dengan berani menggoda Yunho di depan Jaejoong.


**ANGEL VS DEMON**

Pair: YunJae as always

Other casts: Shim Changmin, Go Ahra, and other

Genre: Drama -School life-little bit humor (I don't think so)

Length: One shoot

Disclaimer: All of characters isn't mine. They're belong to GOD and themselves!

Warning: Saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan siapapun.

 **A/N: SEMUANYA DARI SUDUT PANDANG SHIM CHANGMIN! (ALL OF CHANGMIN'S POV)**

''Apa lihat-lihat!? Pergi sana!''

Ku lihat semua gadis yang duduk di meja ketiga kantin langsung buru-buru bubar setelah dibentak oleh pemuda berwajah cantik yang mengangkat wajahnya angkuh. Aku menghela napas dan kemudian membungkuk sekilas pada gadis-gadis itu sebelum mereka pergi, meminta maaf atas kelakuan pemuda cantik yang kurang ajar itu.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang tadi sempat di duduki gerombolan Ahra dan teman-temannya. Ku lihat Jaejoong hyung (pemuda cantik yang membentak tadi) duduk manis dan tak lupa melingkarkan lengannya manja di lengan Yunho hyung, pacarnya. Aku sih sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan mesra mereka. Sudah kebal.

''Yunho Oppa kok mau pacaran sama Jaejoong Oppa, sih!'' ku dengar gerutuan seorang gadis (salah satu yang dibentak Jaejoong tadi) dari meja belakang. ''Padahal Yunho Oppa kan baik banget. Mau-maunya dia sama Jaejoong Oppa yang kaya iblis begitu. Ck!''

Seorang temannya menanggapi. ''Loh, cinta kan emang buta. Contohnya ya Yunho Oppa itu.''

''Hei sudah-sudah, tidak baik membicarakan orang lain.''

Kali ini kudengar suara yang sangat ku kenal menyela bisik-bisik teman-temannya. Dia Go Ahra.

''Ahra, aku sampai sekarang masih heran kenapa Yunho Oppa lebih memilih Jaejoong Oppa daripada kau.'' Temannya yang bernama Yuri itu masih tetap merutuk. ''Padahal dari segi apapun kau itu lebih unggul. Kau kan cantik, baik pula! Kenapa Yunho Oppa lebih memilih iblis sih daripada malaikat sepertimu!''

Ahra terkekeh. ''Itu kan pilihan Yunho. Kenapa kalian yang sewot sih.''

Ya, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Yunho hyung lebih memilih _Demon_ (julukan Jaejoong hyung) daripada _Angel_ (julukan Ahra).

Ahra dulu naksir berat sama Yunho hyung. Gadis itu menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho hyung di lapangan sekolah selepas pulang sekolah. Orang-orang sih sudah memprediksi kalau Ahra bakal diterima Yunho. Siapa sih yang tidak terpesona pada Ahra? Ahra kan cantik, udah gitu baik pula. Tapi prediksi itu melenceng jauh. Ahra ditolak Yunho.

Sudah begitu, Yunho malah ngomong kalau dia sama Jaejoong udah pacaran tiga hari sebelum Ahra menyatakan cintanya. Siapa yang tidak syok coba? Pangeran sekolah mereka malah pacaran sama iblis biang keonaran yang suka menindas. Banyak sih dari mereka yang membujuk Yunho supaya mutusin Jaejoong dan nerima Ahra. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka dibuat syok karena Yunho dengan tegas milih Jaejoong.

Oh-oh, baik. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak sopan jika tidak memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh fenomenal yang sedang kubicarakan.

Oke, simak baik-baik ya.

 **Kim Jaejoong** : Dia cowok yang cantik banget. Tinggi (walaupun kalah tinggi dari aku sama Yunho), rambutnya cokelat lurus sebahu (aku pernah tidak sengaja nyentuh rambutnya. Beuh, halus banget!), bibirnya merah, kulitnya putih, pinggangnya ramping. Yah, uke idaman banget lah! Tapi sayang, dia itu biang keonaran di sekolah. Suka menindas lagi. Tidak segan-segan bakal _bully_ orang yang tidak dia suka. Makanya dia dijuluki _Demon_ walaupun wajahnya _Angel_ banget.

Oh ya, jangan pernah ganggu (godain dalan bentuk apapun) dia! Sekalinya kalian ganggu, bukan hanya Jaejoong yang ngamuk. Tapi pacarnya (Yunho) juga bakal ngamuk. Lebih seram kalau pacarnya yang ngamuk. Bisa-bisa nyawa melayang! Makanya cari aman saja.

 **Go Ahra** : Nah, dia ini cewek berwajah antagonis. Eh, jangan salah. Walaupun wajahnya antagonis, tapi hatinya baiiiikkkk banget. Ga percaya? Dia itu tipe cewek yang dengan senang hati mau ngerjain PR temannya, dia juga senang bantu-bantu tukang kebun sekolah nyabutin rumput kalau dia ada waktu. Ngepel kelas tanpa disuruh (padahal sudah ada yang bertugas). Terakhir kali sih dia berani manjat genteng sekolah buat nurunin kucing yang kesangkut. Baik banget, kan? Tapi saking baiknya, di mataku dia kelihatan kaya orang suruhan yang dimanfaatin kebaikannya.

Udah jadi rahasia umum dia naksir berat sama Yunho. Tapi sayang, walaupun dia baiknya minta ampun, Yunho tetap tidak mau sama dia.

Kebalikan dari Jaejoong, dia dijuluki _Angel_ yang terjebak wajah _Demon_. Jahat banget ya julukannya?

 **Jung Yunho** : Kalau Yunho sih seluruh sekolah bahkan sekolah lain juga tau. Dia itu cowok paling popular di sekolah. Julukannya sih Pangeran Sekolah. Wajahnya ganteng banget kaya _leader_ nya TVXQ. Orang-orang bilang dia cowok yang baik.

Dia kapten tim basket sekolah. Jago banget main basket. Konon, keahliannya ini ngalahin anggota-anggota _Kiseki No Sedai (Kuroko No Basuke)_. Dia katanya bisa masukin bola basket ke ring dengan satu jari. Hebat banget, kan?

Di samping kehebatannya. Dia semakin terkenal pas seisi sekolah pada tau dia pacaran sama Demon sekolah.

 _Back to topic_. _Anyway_ , bukan cuma murid-murid loh yang protes Yunho pacaran sama Jaejoong. Tapi guru-guru pun ikut protes (Terutama guru-guru yang masih muda lajang yang berharap dapatin Yunho). Kata mereka sih tidak pantas Yunho pacaran sama _Demon_ sekolah. Aslinya menurutku mereka bilang begitu soalnya mereka frustasi karena tau Pangeran mereka sudah ada yang punya.

Tingkah para guru yang berusaha dapatin Yunho aneh-aneh banget. Tidak percaya?

Pertama ada BoA Saem. Pernah suatu hari pas ulangannya BoA Saem kan Yunho celingak-celinguk tuh tidak bisa ngerjain. BoA Saem yang lihat Yunho begitu langsung aja bisik-bisik ke Yunho: ''Udah kamu nyontek aja, Yunho. Tidak apa-apa kok.''

Buseeeeetttt! Mana ada guru yang malah menghasut muridnya supaya nyontek?! Tapi Yunho sih nolak. Eh, habis Yunho nolak, BoA Saem malah nangis kejer. Katanya sih terharu ada murid yang gantengnya minta ampun tapi baik hati tidak mau nyontek. **WTF**!

Terus ada Seulgi Saem. Dia guru Fisika yang terkenal judes, kecuali sama Yunho tentunya. Nah, pas ulangan, dia bukannya ngasih soal ulangan ke Yunho tapi malah ngasih jawabannya! Bayangkan! Mujur banget kan Yunho? Tapi sayang lagi-lagi ditolak. Kalau aku jadi dia sih jelas aku ambil! Soalnya soal ulangan Seulgi Saem itu tidak wajar, kaya soal olimpiade nasional. Makanya, Yunho bodoh banget menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas.

Yang paling parah ya Yoona Saem. Pas bagiin ulangan matematika, dia manggil Yunho manis banget. Cowok-cowok kelas luluh lihat senyumannya, tapi Yunho tidak! Biasa, yang ada di hatinya cuma Jaejoong seorang. Tapi bukan itu yang bikin syok. Tapi pas itu guru ngasih kertas hasil ulangan yang sudah dikoreksi. Padahal di kertas ulangan Yunho semua jawabannya disilang alias salah, tapi tau tidak nilainya berapa? **A**! Bayangkan! Ulangan salah semua tapi dapat nilai **A**!

Dasar guru sableng!

Udah ah bahas guru-guru sableng itu.

Ayo kita lihat pasangan fenomenal kita saja.

Kim Jaejoong seperti biasa manja-manja sama Yunho dibalik ketek Yunho, persis kaya bayi monyet. Kalau kalian pengen tau, cuma Yunho yang bisa buat Jaejoong kaya gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Setiap sama Yunho, pipi Jaejoong merah-merah gitu. Pertama kali, aku pikir itu gara-gara digigit nyamuk, tapi ternyata bukan. Merah-merah itu gara-gara malu ditatap penuh cinta sama Yunho. Tidak tau apa mereka aku yang jomblo ini selalu jadi obat nyamuk mereka!

Kalau Yunho sendiri orangnya _stay cool_ abis! _Poker face_. Tapi sekalinya kalau lagi niat manis-manisnya nih, bisa bikin bulu kuduk meremang! Tingkahnya _'manis'_ banget! Pernah dia nyanyiin lagu buat Jaejoong di Aula Sekolah. Tapi tau apa lagu yang dinyanyiin Yunho? Lagu kematian! Bikin bulu kuduk meremang. Tapi Jaejoong bukannya merinding takut, malah nangis-nangis dan bilang Yunho romantis banget.

Terus pas istirahat Yunho kadang bawa-bawa cokelat gitu. Tapi cokelat pedas. Katanya sih biar Jaejoong tau kalau cintanya sepedas cokelat. Nah loh, maksudnya apa tuh?

Anehnya lagi pas _anniversary_ pertama mereka kemarin. Semua juga tau kalau Jaejoong suka sama Superman. Tapi sintingnya, gara-gara Jaejoong yang suka sama Superman, Yunho datang ke sekolah bukannya pakai seragam sekolah tapi malah pakai kostum Superman. Guru-guru seperti biasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka terlalu mencintai Yunho.

Dan setiap kali adegan pengakuan _'cinta'_ aneh dari Yunho selalu berakhir dengan manis. Apalagi kalau bukan ciuman. _Please_ deh, gitu aja gak tau!

Oh aku lupa menceritakan bagaimana Ahra setelah ditolak, kan? Um, mari kita ulas bersama.

Ahra pas ditolak Yunho di lapangan sekolah setahun yang lalu sih biasa-biasa aja. Tuh cewek malah ngucapin selamat dengan tulus. Tapi gak ada yang tahu, kan apa yang ada dipikirannya? Besoknya ketahuan tuh kalau Ahra stress ditolak Yunho. Tiap kali ketemu Jaejoong, dia langsung pake kalung bawang putih. Katanya sih biar ngusir _Demon_ kaya Jaejoong supaya gak dekat-dekat Yunho. Emangnya Jaejoong dikira vampir apa yang takut sama bawang putih? Aku sih ketawa sampe nyaris mati lihat Ahra begitu. Tapi gak sama yang lain. Kebanyakan mereka malah memberi simpati sama Ahra. Apa sih yang ada di otak mereka? Sepertinya cuma aku manusia normal di sekolah.

Setelah insiden _'bawang putih Ahra'_ , itu gadis kembali normal-normal aja sih setauku. Tapi dari gosip yang terdengar, ternyata Ahra suka mandi kembang tujuh rupa kalau malam hari. Tujuannya sih biar dia lebih cantik dari Jaejoong.

Bulan-bulan berlalu, Ahra udah gak macam-macam lagi seperti pakai kalung bawang putih atau pun mandi pakai kembang tujuh rupa. Paling dia sekarang bawa-bawa Alkitab ke mana-mana. Katanya biar lebih dekat sama Tuhan, _plus_ agar tidak diganggu makhlus sejenis 'Jaejoong'. Tapi benar kok, Ahra gak pernah lagi diganggu Jaejoong.

Mau tau apa alasannya?

Gimana Jaejoong berani _bully_ itu anak kalau tiap Jaejoong mau _bully_ dia bakal lihat Alkitab di tangan Ahra. _Bully_ Ahra sama aja kaya _bully_ Tuhan kalau dia masih pegang Alkitab. Untung juga itu anak.

Makanya, sekarang hubungan Jaejoong sama Ahra baik-baik aja. Cuma ya terkadang teman-teman Ahra masih sirik sama Jaejoong.

 **TET TET TET**

Bel berbunyi. Tanda waktu istirahat sudah habis. Aku menenggak habis minumanku.

Psstttt, masih ada satu rahasia yang belum aku kasih tau ke kalian semua.

Penasaran gak apa alasan Yunho milih Jaejoong daripada Ahra?

Yunho itu sebenarnya bukan orang baik-baik. Sifat aslinya tuh sama kaya Jaejoong. Suka menindas. Cuma yang ditindas anak-anak dari sekolah lain, jadi gak pada tau. Makanya pas dia ketemu Jaejoong pertama kali, dia langsung suka. Jaejoong kan cantik, udah gitu bisa diajak jadi _partner_ saat mem _bully_ pula! Cocok banget, kan? Ibarat Jaejoong itu iblis, kalau Yunho itu Raja Iblis. Makanya mereka berdua **KLOP** banget!

Nah, udah tau kan kenapa Yunho lebih memilih _Demon_ daripada _Angel_? Ya karena _King of Demon_ cocoknya sama _Demon_ daripada _Angel_.

Eh, tapi aku bilang begini jangan bilang-bilang siapa pun loh, ya? Bisa mati aku di tangan Yunho karena ngasih tau rahasianya.

''Changmin, ayo ke kelas.''

Nah, udah ya ceritaku sampai sini aja. Aku udah dipanggil Yunho hyung. Kalau gak segera menuruti kemauannya, nyawa bisa jadi taruhan.

Oke, sampai jumpa denganku dan pasangan fenomenal kita lain kali, ya?

Ingat pesanku tadi, kan?

Tetap jaga rahasia Yunho, oke? Jangan sampai bocor!

 _See You anytime_ ~

 **END**

Halo :D

Haha, maaf Ara post Fanfic _absurd_ ini LOL

Ini Fanfic pertama Ara dulu. Kalau ada yang pernah baca, ya mungkin aja, karena Ara dulu _post_ di _Facebook_ Ara.

Hehe, maaf ya kalau garing dan membosankan ^o^

Terima kasih aja buat yang udah mau baca

 **With love** ,

 **Ara**


End file.
